Family
by Lunadeath
Summary: Harry got what he always wanted with Draco: a family. But was one kid enough? What about three? This is Slash and MPREG not the graphic kind, though


Family

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rated: R

Warnings: Slash, MPREG, slight swearing, slight Electra Complex, fluff?

Words: 6227

Notes: When I started to write this, it was only going to be a small ficlet, but it decided to grow on me. Time passes oddly in here. One minute only a few days go by, the next three or four years go by. Hopefully it won't be too confusing.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; they belong to JKR.

.-.

"Welcome home."

Draco just nodded.

"How was your mother?"

"Fine. Where's our sprog?"

Harry put his hands behind his head and reclined more on the sofa, feet on the coffee table. "Out in her sandbox. I figured that since it was bath night she's obligated to getting a little dirty today."

"She's not eating any sand, is she?" Draco said, poking his head around to try looking out the back door's windowpane.

"Draco, she's four. She's not going to eat sand."

"She ate mud that one time…"

"She wasn't even two years old at the time," said Harry. He took his feet off the table and placed his hands in his lap. "Anyway, I think she's making me a sandcastle. Hogwarts to be exact."

"Why?" Draco blinked.

"Because she thinks that since I miss going there, making one out of sand would cheer me up."

Draco shook his head, smirking. "That's a Potter for ya."

Harry smiled proudly. "Damn right. And a smart one at that."

"Of course she's smart!" Draco said smugly. "She gets that from my side of the family."

Harry barely suppressed a snort. "She gets her stubbornness from your side of the family."

"Don't be denying that Potters aren't stubborn too."

"Not that stubborn," said Harry, trying to argue the point. "I never threw a tantrum like that when I couldn't have new clothes." As far as he could remember, anyway.

"But, Potter, it was a Strawberry Shortcake dress," Draco smirked. "You were clearly being an unreasonable Dad."

"Oh, yes, because wanting to save five pounds on a dress that's just as nice as the Strawberry Shortcake one is a horrible thing to do. Draco, she needs to learn that she can't always get her way. I won't have my kid spoiled."

"Our children will NOT be spoiled!"

"If you treat them like… wait, what?"

Draco stared. "What, what?"

"You said 'children'. We only have one child."

They stared at each other in silence.

"Draco, are you…"

"Am I what?" Draco said defensively.

"Are you… pregnant?"

Draco's whole face went red. "No! Of course I'm not! I would know it if I was!"

"Are-are you sure? I mean, why would you say 'children'…?"

"It was an accident, ok?"

Harry stared at his husband in silence for a bit more, and then his eyes lit up. "Are you sure it wasn't just subconsciously?"

"What do you mean?" Draco snapped.

"I mean what if way in the back of your brain it's trying to tell you something that your body knows… or something?" Harry stared at Draco when Draco wouldn't reply. "Or is it wishful thinking? Do you want another one?"

"Why would I want another one when I have a perfectly good kid already?"

Harry stood, walked to Draco, and stopped a foot away from him. "Because deep down you actually do want more than one child? I know that we're both an only child, but…"

"I don't want us to turn out like the Weasleys!"

Harry grabbed Draco's wrist. "We don't have to have seven children, Draco." Harry moved Draco's arm around his waist, and then circled his own arm around Draco. "Two or three is enough for me."

Draco's eyes widened. "Three? Do you honestly think that I'd want another one? Just because I accidentally said 'children'…"

"But you _did_ say it," Harry grinned.

"I think it's wishful thinking on _your_ part. I am not pregnant, Potter."

Harry continued to stare, eyes glistening with what could be hope.

"Stop staring at me like that," said Draco, blushing. Harry closed the distance between them and placed a hand on Draco's cheek. Draco looked up at Harry.

"It is possible. Couldn't we just… check? I mean… we have been rather randy the last three weeks…"

"When haven't we been randy?"

"I meant more than usual." Harry's smile widened the more he thought about it. "Come on, Draco, let's have a Healer look at you."

"I don't need to be looked at."

"But aren't you the least bit curious? If you're right and you're not pregnant, then the Healer will tell you what you already know and you can go on gloating about it."

Draco smirked.

"But if I'm right…" Harry said, looking even more excited.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine. We'll go see the Healer, and she'll tell you what I've already been telling you… that I'm NOT pregnant."

"Right. I'll go get Lilith ready."

.-.

After waiting in the waiting room for about ten minutes, the door burst open and Draco and the Healer walked in. Draco only took a couple normal steps into the room, and then quickened his pace, making a beeline for Harry. To the surprise of both Harry and the Healer (as well as a couple still in the waiting room), Draco sat dangerously close to Harry and then wrapped his arms around him very tightly, burying his face into Harry's shoulder.

"Um…" said Harry.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy-Potter."

Harry's eyes widened. "You mean-?"

The Healer nodded.

Harry stared at the Healer in shock, but it quickly became joy. Harry smiled so hard his face hurt. "How's the baby? How far along is he-?"

"A little over two weeks along."

Draco whimpered something into Harry's shoulder, but Harry ignored it.

"No wonder he had that upset stomach that one time," he said, suddenly recalling that one morning when Draco was curled into a ball in their bed, moaning about feeling ill. "I thought he was just being melodramatic."

The Healer nodded. "Take him home for now," she said, then looked over at their first child, whom was trying to build something out of the building blocks at the play area of the waiting room. "And don't forget your other baby."

Draco's face went red.

Harry continued to grin widely. "Will do, madam."

.-.

"Don't say it! Don't you dare say it!"

Harry adjusted his daughter on his hip better and stared at Draco, confused.

"Don't say what?"

Draco hung his jacket up on the rack next to the door and stormed into the kitchen. Harry followed him.

"That you told me so!" Draco continued ranting. He slammed a pan on top of the stove range, and then yanked the refrigerator door open. "That you were right about me being pregnant!"

"Well, why else would you say 'children'? I don't think anyone makes a mistake of having more than one kid." Harry looked down at Lilith. She had her head on his shoulder, eyes half closed. He tucked a stray sandy blonde lock behind her ear.

There was more clanging and banging, and then Draco turned around abruptly. "Well? What the hell do you want for lunch?"

Harry scowled. "Make whatever you want, just don't take things out on me."

"Why not?" Draco shouted, brandishing a knife at Harry. "It IS your fault that I'm in this predicament!"

"Think about it, Draco," said Harry calmly. "It's been four years, right? Why would it take this long for you to suddenly get pregnant again?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Draco snarled, ripping open a bag of carrots and celery. From the looks of it, Harry guessed that his husband was about to make his favorite kind of stew. Did Draco know that he was even doing it?

"Don't you remember? You magically willed yourself pregnant last time. So, deep down, you were begging your body to get pregnant during one of our… fun times." Harry glanced at Lilith, but her eyes were closed.

"Bollocks!" Draco huffed as he started to chop up the carrots at an alarming rate. "I was just—we were just incredibly horny."

Harry smirked. "And you wanted another baby. There's no denying it, Draco."

Draco stopped all movement, which worried Harry. He started to moved toward Draco to see if he was all right, but then Draco whispered, "I—I did think about… what it would be like… I mean, not that I want to have a half a dozen or so children…"

Harry moved forward. "Draco…"

Draco turned his head a bit, looking over his shoulder at Harry. "I don't want Little Lily to be lonely."

Harry smiled. "She's not lonely. She has us."

"I meant siblings, Potter. She… she needs a sibling."

Harry stared, his heart racing. "But, how do you know? I'm an only child, like you, and I never thought I really needed a sibling."

"You had that oaf of a cousin around to make you not want any," said Draco.

"What about you? You didn't want any, did you?"

Draco lowered his eyes. "No. But that's thanks to my parents." He turned his whole body this time, stared fiercely at Harry, and then looked at their daughter in Harry's arms. "I see her playing by herself… and I can tell by the way she acts that she's lonely and wants someone to play with. And I'm not about to have those Muggle children across the street get too close to her. They'll—I don't want their influence…"

"Draco, one of these days she'll need to play with Muggle children." Draco made a face but Harry continued. "But why didn't you tell me before, about her?"

Draco looked down. "I—I didn't think you really wanted another."

"What?" Harry stepped closer. "That's not true. I would love to have more children."

"Three?" Draco smirked.

"Yeah, three." Harry said, almost smugly. "Maybe four, if I'm lucky."

"Don't push it, Potter."

Harry grinned, a giant warmth spreading through him. "So… you're making my favorite stew?"

Draco turned back to cutting up the vegetables. "Who said I was making it because it's your favorite? I like it too, you know."

Harry continued to smile as he stared at Draco for a while, watching him furiously cut up everything. Then a thought hit him and he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Draco demanded.

"Sorry, it's just—you're nesting!"

Draco looked confused.

"You're cooking the Muggle way!" Harry elaborated, grinning inanely.

Draco's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out, but once he got over the shock he began to push Harry out the kitchen door, daughter still asleep in his arms.

"Out! Out! Out! Or you'll get nothing!"

Once out of the kitchen, Harry laughed, bringing his daughter up to her bedroom for her nap.

.-.

Draco's jaw dropped. "It's a what?"

"A girl," said the Healer. "Congratulations."

"But I already have a perfectly good daughter!" Draco shouted. "I don't need another one!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy-Potter, but that's what you're having. See me in a month and we'll take a look at how your new daughter is progressing."

Harry turned to Draco, beaming. "Another girl! I wonder what she'll look like compared to Lily."

Draco scowled for a while, and then sighed, his facial expressions softening. "I knew you wouldn't care if we had another girl."

Harry was still beaming. "Of course I don't mind. Besides, we can always try again."

Draco's entire face went beet red.

"Papa, up!" Lilith said, holding her arms up. Harry picked her up immediately.

Draco snorted. "Don't spoil her, he says."

"Shush."

.-.

Draco slumped back into his favorite spot on the couch and sighed warily.

"Get those feet of yours up, Draco," said Harry the moment he walked into the sitting room.

Draco stuck his tongue out, but did as he was told and started to lift them up. Lilith jogged across the room from where she was and took hold of one of Draco's legs to help him get it on the footstool.

"Up, up, Daddy!" she said.

"I've already got one Potter bossing me around, I don't need another."

Lilith giggled, then went back to playing with her Lego's and Hot Wheels.

Harry sat next to Draco. "All right?"

"Never been better," Draco sighed.

Harry placed a hand on Draco's belly. "Five months already."

Draco grunted in reply.

Harry stared at him for a while. "Are you sure you're…"

"Yes!" Draco snapped. "Will you stop asking me?"

Lilith looked over at them and gave Draco a disproving stare. Draco rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't like it when you shout," said Harry.

"I think she just doesn't like it when I shout at _you_." Draco grumbled. "Bloody Papa's girl, is what she is."

Harry's cheeks went red. "Well… maybe."

Draco sighed as he relaxed more into the sofa. "Let's hope this next one isn't so doting on you, Potter."

.-.

Harry paced the waiting room as Lilith doodled in a coloring book that belonged to the hospital. She had complained to her Papa that it had already been colored in, but Harry explained to her that it couldn't be helped since other kids came to the hospital too and also liked to color in it.

"Can I have one of my own?" she had asked.

"You have plenty of coloring books at home," Harry said, kissing her forehead. "When we're home you can color in them."

"Can I get a new one?"

"Maybe," said Harry. "If you're good."

The nurse finally came out. "Mr. Malfoy-Potter?"

Harry stood immediately from where he was kneeling by Lilith. "Yes?"

"You can come see your husband now," she told him.

"How's the baby?" Harry asked.

The nurse smiled. "Just fine. She's very adorable."

Harry beamed at the nurse. He took hold of Lilith's hand. "Want to go see Daddy and the new baby?"

"Yeah!" said Lilith, jumping up and dragging Harry toward the door.

Draco was sitting up in bed, propped up with a pillow and looking tired. Lilith had rushed her way in, door banging off the wall in her haste.

"Daddy!" she shrieked.

"Careful," Harry told her. "Daddy's resting from having the new baby."

"I was out cold most of the time, Potter," said Draco.

"I know," he said. Harry grasped Draco's hand. "Feeling all right otherwise?"

"Just brilliant," Draco mocked. "But not as bad as I was after having Lilith."

"Daddy ok?" Lilith said, trying to hold the same hand that was in Harry's.

"I'll be fine, Little Pumpkin."

"Where's my sister?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other and smiled.

"The nurse is bringing her soon," said Draco.

"What will you name her?" Lilith asked. "I like the name Andromeda!"

Draco choked. "We're not naming her Andromeda."

"Have you thought of a name?" Harry asked.

Draco frowned. "Not really. I was hoping you'd help me."

"Well, seeing how you let me name Lilith here…"

"You wanted to just name her Lily," Draco pointed out. "But she needed a fuller name than that."

"So we compromised," nodded Harry. "Well, I was hoping that if we had a boy we could name him James."

Draco smirked. "It figures." He sighed. "Maybe. I mean, James isn't that bad of a name."

"No," grinned Harry.

They stood there in thought as they tried to come up with another girl name.

"What color is her hair?"

Draco blushed. "Well, it's kind of dark, but it might change. Lilith's did."

"Not by much, though," said Harry. "You could tell it would change."

There was silence for a bit again before the nurse finally came in with a pink bundle in her arms.

"Here she is," smiled the nurse.

"Sister!" Lilith shrieked happily.

The nurse placed the baby into Harry's arms. "Congratulations, Mr. Potter. She's a healthy, beautiful girl."

Harry sat on the chair next to Draco's bed to let Lilith have a good look at her. Draco watched them with watery eyes.

"She's tiny!" said Lilith.

"You were this tiny once," said Harry.

The newborn had dark hair that stuck up all over the place. Just holding her, though, Harry could tell that she was a bit bigger than Lilith was when Lilith was a newborn.

"Her eyes aren't open," said Lilith.

"I think she's sleeping," said Harry. "Don't," he said quickly when Lilith opened her mouth. "Don't wake her."

"Will her eyes be the same color as mine?" Lilith asked softly.

"They might be," said Harry. "But a baby's eyes are blue at first before they change color… but sometimes they stay blue if that's what color their eyes are supposed to be."

"Weird," said Lilith.

Harry stood and handed their newborn to Draco. "Thought of a name yet?"

Draco shook his head. "Well, a few, but I'm not sure about them." He stared down at his new daughter.

Harry smiled. "I always liked the name Tabitha."

Draco looked down at their baby, stared at her for a while, and then smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "She looks like a Tabitha. All right, Tabitha it is."

.-.

"Lilith Rose Malfoy-Potter!" Harry shouted.

"Hi, Papa!" she said, waving from a few feet in the air.

"You get off that broom _right now_, and get your ass in the house!"

"But Daddy said…"

"I don't care what Daddy said. If you don't listen to me then you're never going to ride on my broomstick again."

With a pout, Lilith landed her father's broomstick. She walked slowly to him, pouting all the way, and then held the Firebolt out. Harry took it from her right away.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts and practice flying there," Lilith said.

"In a few more years, you will," Harry promised. "You'll only seven now."

"How old do I have to be again?"

"Eleven."

Lilith sighed dramatically. "That's too long…"

"You'll be getting your acceptance letter before you know it," said Harry. "Now get in the house and wash up for dinner."

Once she was inside the house, Harry sighed heavily. Time was going by too fast. He didn't know if he was ready to see his firstborn get on the Hogwarts Express yet.

After standing there and thinking about the past a bit, Harry finally went into the house. He stopped in the middle of the sitting room when he noticed Draco sitting on the floor playing with their second daughter, Tabitha, whom was now three years old.

It turned out that Tabitha did keep her dark hair. The older Tabitha got, the more and more she started to look like him. She even had his green eyes, like Lilith did, but unlike Lilith, Tabitha's eyes had a slight tint of gray in them when she was angry or upset.

"Dinner's almost ready," he said.

"About time," said Draco. "I'm starving."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Lilith ran by and into the dining room. "I'm starving too!"

"No running in the house," Harry scolded.

She peeked her head out the door of the dining room. "Sorry, Papa."

Harry just nodded his head at her. Draco took Tabitha by the hand and led her toward the bathroom. "We'll just go wash up."

Harry went into the dining room to see Lilith sitting in her usual spot at the table already. She was usually smiling because she loved food, just like Draco did, but she was frowning down at her empty plate.

"What's wrong?" he asked, startling her.

"Are… are you mad at me?"

Harry blinked, rather surprised by the question. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Lilith bowed her head again. "For taking your broom."

Harry sat on the other side of her. "Yes, but not just because I'm worried about your safety. I know that you can fly well. I'm just worried about the Muggles seeing you, and then I'd be in trouble by the Ministry."

She nodded. "I see."

"So, next time, wait until we're at the Weasleys' place where it's safer to fly around." He stood up and was about to go check on dinner when he heard Lilith's voice.

"Father?"

He turned in surprise. It's been years since she had called him 'father'.

"Yes?" he said.

She ducked her head a bit, blushing. "I love you."

Harry grinned and walked back over to her. She looked up at him, cheeks cherry red.

"Thanks, Lily." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

She looked flabbergasted for a bit, mouth opening and closing, and then blurted. "I—I mean it! I really do!"

"I believe you," said Harry. He ruffled her blond hair.

She looked a little annoyed now, and Harry couldn't understand why.

"I mean I _really, really do_!"

"Um, ok," Harry said, still confused. "I really love you too."

"A LOT!" she exclaimed, eyes wild.

Harry kept staring at her for a bit, wondering just what his daughter was trying to tell him. He was about to ask, but then Draco and Tabitha came into the room.

"We're clean!" Draco announced. "Where's dinner?"

"It's coming," said Harry, still looking at Lilith with confusion.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, poking Harry in the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Harry turned and went into the kitchen to get dinner.

Draco looked back at Lilith. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" she protested.

It wasn't until that weekend when Harry figured out what Lilith was trying to tell him. He was in the study getting some paperwork done for the Ministry when she knocked on his door.

"Come in."

The door creaked open and Lilith popped her head in. "Dad?"

That was another title that she used for him, but there were times when she called Draco that too. She was also using her 'please don't be mad at me for disturbing you' voice.

"Yes, sweetheart, come in and shut the door."

Shaking, possibly from nervousness, Lilith did as asked. She took her time making her way across the room to where her father was sitting at his desk. Harry looked up when she was finally there. She was staring at her shoes, hands behind her back, and cheeks bright red.

"Did you want something, Lily?"

She looked up to see Harry staring at her. She seemed to be steeling herself to say something, and then suddenly, with what Harry figured must have been Gryffindor bravery, she flung herself at him and planted a hard, shaky kiss on his lips.

He pulled her away and stared at her in shock. Then, their conversation from before came back to him and he now thought he understood. He gently placed her back on the floor when he realized that she had jumped into his lap during the sudden kiss.

"I think I know what's going on now," he said.

"You're mad at me now, aren't you?" she said, looking as if she was about to cry. "I knew I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm not mad, just… you surprised me."

"I tried to tell you…"

"Yes, I know," he said gently. "I think I know what you were trying to tell me now."

Lilith bit her bottom lip. "I… I don't know why…"

Harry sighed. "I think I've heard of this somewhere before. I'll have to ask Hermione what it's called."

"It's… common?"

"I think so," he said softly. "Go play with your little sister for now. I need to get some work done."

Lilith smiled a bit and nodded. She quickly and quietly left the room.

Harry took a blank sheet of parchment and began to write to Hermione.

.-.

After getting Hermione's answer, he understood even better. It was right before bedtime too when he got her letter. When he finished with the rest of his paperwork, he went to check on his children. They were both sound asleep. He tiptoed his way to the bedroom he shared with Draco.

"About time you came to bed," said Draco. He was already in bed, holding his usual book he read before going to sleep.

"Sorry, but I was finishing up something. Plus, I got a reply from Hermione."

"A reply for what?" he asked.

"Oh, I haven't told you yet, but I will. I had to make sure what I thought was going on was what was actually going on."

"What _are_ you going on about?"

Harry sat down on the edge of their bed. "This," he said, handing Hermione's letter to Draco.

Draco took it, looking confused, and then quickly read it. Draco's eyes got wider and wider the further on he read.

When he finished, he turned to look at Harry. "You're joking."

Harry shook his head.

"Lilith… our daughter… you've got to be joking!"

"Nope, it's true. It's called the Electra Complex. But, as Hermione said in the letter, some girls get over it when they're older."

Draco huffed, crumpling the letter in his hands. Harry hoped this didn't turn into another pointless fight.

"Draco…"

"Why couldn't she develop a crush on ME?"

Harry blinked. "Er… What?"

"Why couldn't she have an Edipus Complex?" Draco said, waving Hermione's crumpled letter in his hand. "Why you? It's not fair!"

"For an Edipus Complex, wouldn't it have to be our son having a crush on you?"

Draco waved a dismissing hand. "Well, whatever. It still isn't fair."

"I don't think she would have one on you, since you're the so-called 'mother' in the family, so to her you probably represent something, er… female."

Draco sat back against the headboard of the bed, pouting.

"Look," said Harry, "if it'll make you feel any better, I do rather wish that she had a crush on you and not me. It just feels… weird."

"Of course it's weird," said Draco. "It's because you're her father. But it's so damn cute at the same time." Draco dramatically tilted his head and banged the top of it against the headboard. "Not. Fair."

"Look, it happens to even the best of us, so don't worry about it. Besides, Tabitha seems to like you just fine. She spends more time with you than me, it seems."

"She's only three, though," said Draco. "I'll bet she'll hang off you like an extra shadow when she's older."

"That's Lilith, not Tabitha. Don't count your dragons before they hatch, love."

"I wish that's the way things were instead."

"What do you mean?" Harry said.

"I wish that all I'd have to do is lay eggs and wait for them to hatch."

Harry laughed. "But then you'd have to crap out the eggs!"

"Oh, you're right," Draco sighed. He shook his head. "It's useless."

Harry got undressed quickly and crawled under the covers. He placed a hand onto Draco's stomach, staring at him with glittering eyes. "I like watching you get bigger and bigger…"

Draco shook his head, trying to stop himself from blushing. "Potter…"

"Knowing that what is inside of you is because of me…"

Draco went even redder.

Harry lifted Draco's nightshirt and kissed his stomach. "That I'm the one that put the baby there, that it was my little swimmers… that you're giving birth to MY children…"

"H-Harry."

"Yes?"

Draco's entire body was now red. "If you don't stop talking that way…"

"Yes?" Harry said more slowly and sensually.

Draco scooted down more into the bed sheets and started to take off his pajamas. "Harry…"

Harry's eyes lit up. "Good God…"

Draco spread his naked body out. "If you don't take me now, I'll cut off your bollocks and feed them to the cat."

"We don't have a cat."

"Then I'll buy one." Draco pulled Harry to him and kissed him hard.

Harry got the hint and kissed back.

.-.

The sound of a door opening and slamming dragged Harry out of a deep sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, yawned, and then tried to pull Draco closer to him but then realized that Draco wasn't lying next to him. Harry woke up more as he tried to locate his husband. It didn't take long to realize that Draco was in their bathroom, and sounds of retching were heard from within.

Harry leaped out of bed and went to knock on the door. "Draco? Are you ok in there?" He leaned against the door, trying to listen for Draco's reply but all he could hear was more sounds of being ill. He decided to try the door and see if it was locked. Luckily for him it wasn't. He slowly peeked his head inside to see Draco on his knees in front of the toilet.

"Draco!" Harry said, rushing into the bathroom. He rubbed at his husband's back. "Did you… eat something funny?"

Draco wiped his mouth. "How dense are you, Potter?" he growled. "Why do you think I'm puking my guts out?"

It finally hit Harry, and even though Draco was heaving whatever he had in his stomach out, Harry could feel a smile split his face. "You're-!"

Draco stood suddenly and punched Harry in the stomach. Harry doubled over, gasping.

"I'M PREGNANT AGAIN, YOU ASSHOLE!" Then Draco ran out of the bathroom. Harry, holding his stomach, heard the door to their bedroom slam and then a picture fell from the wall. Catching his breath, Harry reached over and flushed the toilet.

"I forgot how much fun his hormones were when pregnant," Harry grumbled, but he could help smile a bit as the thought of being a father once more filled his head. His smile turned into a gleeful grin. "I'm going to be father again!"

.-.

"Daddy!" Tabitha screeched as she ran into the delivery room.

"Hey, Little Fawn," said Draco. Tabitha tried to crawl up onto the bed, but Draco stopped her. "No, sorry, baby. You can't be up here with Daddy right now."

"Daddy hurt?" she said, pouting.

"I'll be fine," said Draco.

Harry and Lilith walked into the room.

"Hi, Daddy," said Lilith.

"Hi, Pumpkin."

Harry grabbed Draco's hand. "How're you feeling?"

Draco sighed. "Oh, like I was ran over by the Hogwarts Express, but I'm sure I'll be fine."

Harry's eyes gleamed. "Where's my son?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "The nurse will bring him. You do know that I'm letting you name him only because I can't decide on which name I want, right?"

Harry smirked. "Right, Draco."

The nurse came in. "Here he is," she said. Harry held out his arms automatically and she placed his son into them.

Harry knelt so Tabitha and Lilith could get a good look at him. "Here's your brother."

"Wow," said Lilith. "He's even tinier than Tabby was."

Tabitha crossed her little arms over her chest. "I wasn't that little."

"True," said Harry. "You were a bit bigger than Lilith when she was born."

"Papa!" Lilith pouted. Harry chuckled.

"Can I hold my baby this century?" said Draco. Harry smirked and stood to place their newborn son into Draco's arms. They stared down at him as he yawned.

"It's all right if I name him James, then?" said Harry.

Draco nodded once. "It's fine. Besides, he looks more like a Potter."

Harry placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "If you want another one…"

"Like I said," said Draco shortly. "Don't push it."

.-.

"It's all your fault!"

"Is not!" Lilith screamed.

"Is too!" shouted Tabitha.

Harry groaned and got up from his chair. He had been working on a report for the Ministry when his daughters began to get louder in their argument. It was only about a month away before Lilith would be starting her first day at Hogwarts and she had been in a strange mood since she got her acceptance letter. Harry hadn't been that happy to see the letter since he saw Lilith do magic for the first time.

"I'm telling Papa!" cried Lilith.

"Go ahead," Harry heard Tabitha say. "Cry baby. Always having to run to Papa when something doesn't go your way."

"Shut it!"

"Hey!" Harry shouted when he entered Tabitha's bedroom. "What's going on?"

"She broke my toy broom!" Tabitha exclaimed, pointing at her sister.

"It's not my fault!" Lily shouted. "Tabitha tried to take it from me when I told her that I wanted to clean it for her and we started to wrestle and then it just suddenly broke!"

Harry's brows knitted. "Why were you going to clean it for her?"

"Because, well, I finished polishing mine and I wanted to keep going but it was clean enough, so I thought that Tabitha would want her broom cleaned…"

"I told you I'd do it myself!" Tabitha growled. "Father, I think you should punish her."

"It was an accident!" Lilith shrieked, tears filling her eyes. "Papa? Could you fix it?"

Harry took the pieces of Tabitha's broken broomstick. "I don't know. I'll go talk to Daddy and see if he wouldn't mind buying you a new one. Ok, Tabby?"

"Yeah!" Tabitha smirked. "I want a real racing broom this time!"

"Absolutely not," said Harry. "You're not old enough yet."

"But I'm seven!"

"You're still not old enough," said Harry. "Even Lilith isn't old enough. She has to wait until she's twelve."

"But didn't you get on the Quidditch team in school during your first year?"

Harry tried not to smile. "Yeah, but… that was different."

"They didn't change the rule?" said Lilith. "That's not fair."

"Not everyone can be as good a flyer as your father," said Draco from behind Harry. Harry turned, smiling. Little James was behind Draco's legs, curious but shy.

"Lily accidentally broke Tabby's toy broom. She wants a new one."

"Yeah, can I, Daddy?" said Tabitha.

"When we go to Diagon Alley for Lilith's school supplies, we will."

"Yay!" Tabitha bounced, and then zoomed out of the room. She smacked James across the head when she went by, and James cried out and ran to Harry. Harry lifted his four-year-old son into his arms.

"No hitting your brother!" Harry yelled after her, but she was already halfway down the stairs. Harry sighed.

Draco was grinning. "I think I may have my little Slytherin."

Harry's face fell. "God, no."

Draco smirked, and for a moment it looked like the same old Draco Malfoy that Harry knew from school. "Oh, yes, Potter. Tabitha Elain Malfoy-Potter is definitely a Slytherin."

"Well, I'm going to be in Gryffindor!" Lilith exclaimed proudly. "Right, Papa?" she said, looking up at Harry.

Harry beamed. "That's right, Princess." He rumbled her hair.

"So's James!" Lilith said, looking at her brother in Harry's arms. "Right, James?"

James hid his face in Harry's shoulder. Harry snickered.

"We'll see."

.-.

Harry knocked on his son's door. James looked up from the book he was reading and pushed his glasses back onto his face. His big, gray eyes shining behind them.

"Come in?" he said in a soft voice.

"Am I bugging you, son?" Harry said as he walked in.

"No," said James. "Just re-reading _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_."

Harry gave him a half-smile. "Reading about me again, are you?"

James blushed. "Yeah. It's interesting." He combed his fingers through his dark locks nervously.

Harry looked around his son's room; it had bookshelves filled completely to the max of different genres, and scattered here and there were mountains of books nearly to the ceiling.

"Don't you think you read too much?" he asked.

James shook his head. "Nuh-uh. I love to read. You know that I do, Dad. Besides, wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."

Harry stopped short, staring at James with wide eyes. James took no notice of this and continued to read. After about a minute, Harry grinned.

"Knowledge is nice to have," he said, sitting down on the edge of his son's bed. "But don't forget that friends are more important than books."

James nodded, not taking his eyes off his book. "I'll remember, Dad."

.-.

There was no doubt about it when Lilith had been sorted into Gryffindor. She was always the risky one, the brave one, and had a huge heart. The day Harry had realized what House his son was going to be sorted into (not Gryffindor like Lily thought), Tabitha was eleven and was about to get sorted for the first time. She wrote to Draco immediately after her first day to tell him that she had, indeed, been sorted into Slytherin. Harry wasn't sure if he liked it much.

Being the shy and quiet type, James had found a friend in books, and from there he began to enjoy reading and learning. James was OK around Draco, but for some reason he liked opening up more to Harry. Lilith still really fancied Harry, but she had been slowly getting over it. She even wrote to him to tell him about her first crush, and it was on a Hufflepuff boy. Harry told her that no, he wasn't mad that she had eyes for someone other than him, and that if the other boy did like her back in that way he better be nice to her otherwise he'll have to give him a piece of his mind.

It was around this same day, after getting Tabitha's owl about being sorted, when Draco walked into Harry's study.

"Harry?"

Harry put his quill down and looked up. Draco looked flushed.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

Draco moved closer, and then, without warning, straddled Harry's lap. Harry gasped, but then it got swallowed by Draco's kiss. Harry kissed him back. They stayed that way for quite a while, kissing and touching and moaning, until Harry pulled them apart.

"Draco?" he tried again. "What is it? Why are you-?"

"I'm pregnant," Draco breathed.

If it weren't for Draco being in his lap, Harry would have slid off the chair.

"You're—are you sure?"

Draco nodded, cheeks pink. "I'm sure."

Harry was only shocked for a second, and then he picked Draco up and spun him around.

"YES!"

End

This was really fun to write. Hopefully you all found it fun to read.


End file.
